This patent document relates to wireless communications in wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless card, mobile station (MS) (also called a wireless device), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station can emit radio signals that carry control signaling and data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network or a base station subsystem (BSS). Further, a wireless communication system can include one or more access networks to control one or more base stations.
A wireless device can use one or more different wireless technologies for communications. Various examples of wireless technologies include Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), evolved HRPD (eHRPD), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX).
During operation, a wireless device may need to make a decision about whether to continue an ongoing service (e.g., voice or data) or discontinue the ongoing service in favor of a new service that has become available. Techniques are needed for such switching between services.